


Perfect in my Eyes

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut, compliments, glasses!liam, soft, this is the softest thing I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Liam loses his contacts and has to wear his old glasses. He’s pretty blind without them, especially when it comes to how adorable he looks with them on.





	Perfect in my Eyes

Today is not Liam’s day, like at all. He’d woken up late, broken his cellphone, and he’d lost one of his contact lenses because he’d forgotten to take them out before going to sleep last night. His eyes feel dry and itchy as he stumbles his way towards the bathroom.

Liam hasn’t worn his glasses in two years. They haven’t even been touched since Liam finally got prescribed lenses. He’d stuffed his dorky glasses into a drawer and had willfully forgotten all about them for the last two years but now...

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Liam whispers as he checks where he keeps his emergency stash of contact lenses and finds nothing but dust on a shelf. He’d forgotten to replace his lenses the last time he’d broken out the emergency pair.

“Fuck,” Liam growls to himself and slams the mirror cabinet shut. His blurry face blinks back at him as the glass rattles in its frame.

“Liam!” Theo yells from somewhere in the house and Liam startles, his body flinching. “Come on or we’re going to be late for school again!”

“I—I’m coming,” Liam stutters out, his heart rate kicking up slightly in a panic at the thought of either being nearly blind for an entire day or wearing his old glasses in front of everyone.

“Then hurry it up!”

Closing his eyes, Liam curses his own stupid forgetfulness and resigns himself to just suck up the embarrassment and wear the glasses.

With a heavy sigh he opens his eyes and slips from the ensuite bathroom. He makes his way towards his desk, slow and careful with every step. He makes a note in his head to clean his room sometime soon after stepping on three unidentifiable objects littered across his bedroom floor.

“How is this more dangerous than a group of hunters?” Liam mutters at himself as he bumps roughly into the corner of his desk. The spot on his hip aches for several seconds before dissipating. “Survived a war but I’m going to be taken out by my own bedroom, how embarrassing.”

He feels along the top of his desk, his fingers mapping out the way to the other side of it where his drawers are. Pulling one of them open he blindly feels around inside along the contents until his fingers bump into a familiar smooth, hard case.

“Gotcha,” he says triumphantly snatching the case up. It creaks when he opens it, the hinges sticking from disuse.

Running his fingers across the glasses he winces. He’d forgotten what they looked like but now he can feel the bulky combination of metal and glass.

Liam had had a very short—like super fucking short— scene kid phase back when he was fourteen. At the time, Liam had thought these glasses were the coolest thing ever, especially when paired with his messy fringe and band T-shirt’s.

Mason, like any good best friend, had told Liam he was dead wrong but had also supported Liam’s choice in eyewear. Now, liam wishes mason had just beat him over the head with a chair instead of picking out these glasses.

Liam lets himself entertain the idea of just closing the case and tossing the whole thing into the trash.

How bad could not seeing be for just one day? He had his other senses to guide him, they would be enough, wouldn’t they?

He bites down on his lip and thinks about the desk he’d run into and the weird things he’d stepped on and then he sighs with defeat.

With his luck he would probably fall into a hole somewhere and die.

Plucking the glasses from the case Liam reaches up and slides them onto his face. He loathes the way they feel on the bridge of his nose, but the room is suddenly in sharp focus again and the tiny headache he hadn’t noticed forming behind his eyes disappears.

“Liam!” Theo yells again sending Liam into motion.

Knowing that Theo really isn’t joking he hurriedly strips out of his clothes and throws on the first clean things he finds in his closet, grabs his bag and then heads for the door. He catches his reflection briefly in the mirror on his wall on his way out and winces. He looks like such a dork. New contacts will have to be acquired as soon as possible.

He’s just stepping into the hallway when Theo comes stomping up the stairs like the punctuality police.

“What is taking you so damn lon—“ Theo stops abruptly, his bright green eyes fixing themselves on Liam’s face. His eyebrows raise ever so slightly. “What are you wearing?”

Liam can feel his entire body burn with embarrassment. He tightens his hold on the straps of his backpack and scowls over at Theo. “They’re glasses.”

“Yeah, I know that dumbass,” Theo snarks back with a small toss of his head. “Why are you wearing them?”

Liam’s eyes narrow at the chimera.

“Gee, Theo, I don’t know,” Liam snaps out. “Why do people typically wear glasses?”

He knows he’s being unnecessarily hostile but he’s having a bad day and Theo’s decided today of all days to ask stupid questions. Liam’s already embarrassed enough. He doesn’t want to be tease about what’s on his face, especially not by Theo.

Theo rolls his eyes, his body finally in motion again. Liam watches as he turns on his heel and marches his way back down the steps.

Liam stands there at the top of the landing a moment longer, trying to collect himself and push away all of his negative feelings. It’s hard but he just manages it. Then, he follows after Theo, taking the steps quickly.

“I just meant that I’ve never seen you in glasses before,” Theo says as Liam steps off the bottom of the stairs. “I wasn’t expecting it. That’s all.”

“Oh,” Liam mumbles. That makes sense.

He clears his throat and says slightly louder, “I usually—well, always now— wear contact lenses.”

Theo glances over his shoulder at him before quickly looking away. “Why aren’t you wearing them now?”

Liam pouts and pushes the sliding glasses back up his nose. “Because I lost one while I was asleep.”

Theo’s head tilts to the side but Liam can’t see his expression as he follows along behind the chimera to the kitchen. “Aren’t you supposed to take them out before you sleep?”

Liam makes a face at the back of Theo’s head. “Yes.”

“Idiot.”

Liam aims a kick at the back of Theo’s left knee but before he can follow through with the desire his mother appears from the hallway and calls his name. “Liam Dunbar don’t you dare.”

Chagrined Liam drops his foot back to the ground. “I wasn’t doing anything.”

She gives him a look of disbelief, her blue eyes full of disapproval for several seconds before her face lights up. “Oh! You’re wearing your glasses.”

She reaches out and pats at his cheek. “You look so handsome,” she tells him fondly before turning to Theo. “Doesn’t he?”

Theo looks surprised by the question. His green eyes flickering between Jenna and Liam. He looks a little trapped as he stands there and Liam has to admit that he’s a bit amused. He knows that Theo wants to insult him, it’s just how they are together but he also knows that Theo loves Jenna and hates contradicting her in anyway.

Theo’s head dips down in a slight nod, his hair falling into his face but even then Liam can still see the slight flush on his cheeks as he says, “Yeah, he looks handsome.”

Liam’s face burns bright, his lips parting ever so slightly in surprise.

It’s not a lie.

There’s no stutter in Theo’s heartbeat when he says the words. He really thinks that Liam looks handsome.

Jenna reaches out and pats Theo’s cheek lovingly completely unaware of what she’s just done. “You boys should hurry up and go before you miss your home room class.”

She gives them one last smile and then leaves them alone in the hallway. Awkward tension settling in around them in the wake of her absence.

“You...” Liam starts slowly unsure of what he’s going to say.

“We should go,” Theo cuts in and grabs his truck keys from the hook on the wall. He doesn’t wait for Liam as he trudges towards the door. The scent of embarrassment hangs heavily in the air.

Liam frowns after him in confusion. He feels like something big has just been acknowledged but they’re pushing it under the rug. He doesn’t like it. “Theo wait!”

He darts after the chimera, barely remembering to close the front door after him. Theo’s already in the truck, the engine purring beneath the hood when Liam makes it to him. He skitters to a halt just outside the passenger door, opens it, climbs in and then without saying a word he reaches out and turns the keys to shut the truck off.

Theo arches a brow at him. “Did you forget how trucks work Liam? They need to be on in order to drive.”

Liam makes a face at him. “I know that, asshole.”

Both of Theo’s brows lift as he nods at the ignition as if to say ‘Oh? Do you really?’.

“You weren’t lying,” Liam says without preamble.

And then quickly adds before Theo can be a smartass. “Inside the house, I mean, when you said you thought I looked handsome.”

Theo’s body stiffens at the words, his hands falling still on the steering wheel, his fingers no longer tapping at the rubber.

“Theo?”

“I have eyes, Liam,” Theo says and turns to look at him, said eyes intense. “You’re not exactly revolting.”

The little bubble of hope that Liam didn’t even know was building in his chest suddenly bursts. “Oh.”

He stares at Theo for a moment more before nodding and sitting back in his seat. His suddenly numb feeling fingers fumbling with his seat belt as he tries to put it on.

It’s okay, he tells himself. He always knew it was more probable that Theo wouldn’t feel the same way about it. He’ll deal with it.

His fingers clench around the strap of his seat belt, his eyes focusing on the dashboard. He’s too embarrassed to look over at Theo again. “Okay then, we, uh... should probably go now?”

He hears the shifting of fabric and creaking of leather seats as Theo leans forward and starts up the truck again. There’s a lull in movement though, Theo’s hands never moving from the keys to the gear shift.

Liam peeks over at him. “Theo?”

Theo’s eyes are closed, his hands white knuckled where they’re gripped on the wheel and the keys.

Theo sighs and shuts the truck off again. “I lied.”

Tipping his head in confusion Liam tries not to let Theo see the streak of hurt that runs through him at the words. “So... you don’t think I’m attractive at all, then?”

He does think I’m revolting, Liam think and he wants to whine or cry or maybe punch Theo in the face.

Theo’s eyes fly open, green meeting Liam’s blue.

“No. I meant...” he trails off looking awkward and unsure. He clears his throat and turns fully towards Liam.

“I do think your handsome Liam, and it’s not just because I have eyes,” Theo tells him. “I like you.”

The words sound so weird coming from Theo’s mouth. They’re soft, and the chimera looks uncomfortable as he utters them out loud, his face a deep red.

Liam feels like he can’t breathe, his heart rate kicking up in his chest at the confession. His mouth opens and closes several times but nothing comes out of it.

Theo stares at him, one hand moving away from the wheel to reach out to Liam. A gentle hand pushes at the middle of his glasses and slides them back up into their correct place. It lingers there, brushing along his too warm cheeks.

“I don’t like lying to you,” Theo murmurs and then pulls his hand away.

Theo turns back to the front and starts up the truck again like he intends to drive them to school after such a huge revelation. He reaches for the gear shift but before he can do much more Liam has unbuckled himself, and turned the truck off again.

He spares an absent prayer that his mother doesn’t come outside to inspect why Theo’s loud ass truck keep starting and stopping.

“What are you doi—“ Theo asks but Liam doesn’t give him the chance to finish before he’s kissing him. It’s all teeth and muffled questions but Liam thinks it’s great.

Theo’s hands grip at his waist, fingers too hard against his skin as he pulls Liam in even closer. It’s a sharp contrast to the way Theo slows down the kiss, turns it into something softer, neater; almost loving.

Liam shuffles closer, his hands fumbling with Theo’s seat belt to unbuckle it so he can climb into the chimeras lap. He licks along the seam of Theo’s mouth, wanting to delve inside and taste the chimera but as he tilts his head to the side his glasses bump into Theo’s nose. He whines in irritation and pulls away.

“Stupid glasses,” he mumbles and reaches up to pull them off.

Theo catches his wrist and shakes his head, a fond smile on his mouth as he whispers, “Leave them on, you look cute.”

Liam snorts. “I thought I was the blind one,” he says back. “Maybe you need the glasses more than me.”

“I have perfect vision, Liam,” Theo tells him as he leans in again for a kiss. “And, you look perfect.”

Liam jerks back from Theo’s mouth before the chimera can kiss him and snorts. “Really? Perfect? I’m already on your lap Theo you don’t have to flatter me.”

“It not flattery, Dunbar,” Theo says and bypasses Liam’s mouth to nip at the sensitive skin of his neck.

Liam sucks a breath in through his teeth at the subtle graze of fangs along his tendon. His hands travel up Theo’s chest and around to tangle in the hair at the nap of Theo head. “Then what is it?”

“The truth,” Theo tells him sucking a bruise into the flesh of Liam’s skin and Liam can’t stop the pleased sound falling from his mouth at the thought of being marked. His hands tighten in Theo’s hair, trying to drag the chimera closer as he rocks his hips.

“Liam,” Theo says warningly against his throat, his hands holding tighter to Liam’s waist trying to keep Liam from moving. “Your mom could walk out and see us at any minute. Don’t start something we can’t finish littlewolf.”

Liam hums at him and shifts side to side feeling the hard press of Theo’s cock against his ass. He tilts his head to the side, his lips brushing along Theo’s ear and says, “Feels like it was already started, Theo.”

“Cheeky shit,” Theo huffs and bites roughly at the junction between Liam’s neck and shoulder until Liam whimpers with need.

“Fuck, Theo,” he breathes out.

Theo pulls back, his eyes meeting Liam’s. His expression is simultaneously soft and hungry as one of his hands comes up to brush along Liam’s chin.

“You’re cheeks are red,” he tells Liam as his thumb travels up and traces along Liam’s bottom lip. He applies light pressure until Liam parts his lips and sucks Theo’s thumb into his mouth.

He hears the catch in Theo’s lungs before the chimera exhales. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Liam doesn’t think he can blush more than he already is. He’s never been complimented so many times in such a short matter of minutes before, and never so earnestly. He drops his eyes from Theo’s, his entire body burning as he sucks at the pad of Theo’s thumb.

He bites at it gently and then opens his mouth, Theo pulls his finger away, dragging it down Liam’s lip. It leaves wet trails along the skin of his neck down to the hollow of his throat where Theo presses momentarily feeling Liam swallow thickly before moving on.

“I mean it.” Theo’s hands move down and slip beneath Liam’s shirt, calloused fingers traveling along Liam’s heated skin. “You make me want to reach out and touch you, hold you, protect you...”

Liam’s eyes fall shut as Theo speaks, his senses focusing on the words being whispered with reverence and the gentle way Theo touches him.

“I’ve never wanted someone so much before,” Theo tells him. His palm pauses over Liam’s erratic heart, feels the way it pounds against Liam’s rib cage. “It scares me.”

Liam opens his eyes slowly and meets Theo’s gaze. The chimera looks vulnerable in the morning sunlight that streams through the trucks windows, the soft golden light reflecting in his eyes. One of Liam’s hands slides down from Theo’s hair and settles over Theo’s heart. It thumps twice loud and hard beneath his palm and then settles into a trusting rhythm.

Liam knows about Hell and about Theo’s recurring nightmares. He knows how much trust Theo is putting in him right now. Liam’s almost left speechless by it.

“How much I want you scares me too,” he admits softly to Theo.

His hand moves over to Theo’s arm and follows it to his own chest where he twines their fingers together.

“Come on,” he murmurs as he opens the drivers door and slides off Theo’s lap onto the concrete. “I feel like skipping school today.”

Theo grabs his keys and allows Liam to lead him back up to the house.

Liam’s mother gives them a quizzical look as they pass by her, her blue eyes locking on their intertwined hands as they head for the stairs. She looks like she wants to say something but then shakes her head and smiles warmly before grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

Usually his mother wouldn’t so understanding when it came to Liam missing school but he’s glad she’s decided to let it go for today. Liam isn’t ready to break this soft moment between Theo and himself. If he’s being honest, he doesn’t think he ever wants it to break.

“Come one,” Liam tells him guiding Theo towards his room. He doesn’t bother flicking on the lights, the sun is streaming in through the blinds casting the room in a perfect pale yellow glow.

He kicks off his shoes, Theo following suit and then together they climb onto Liam’s bed, their body’s curling around one another atop the sheets.

Liam feels safe here. Tucked away in his room with Theo. The chimeras head pressed against his chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart.

“I...” Liam starts but then stops. It might be too soon. Like way, way too soon, but the words are sitting on the tip of his tongue and they’ve never felt so needed to be set free as they do now.

Theo shifts his head, his eyes meeting Liam’s. It makes Liam feel courageous.

“I love you,” he whispers.

Theo’s breath leaves him in a shaky exhale and then he’s moving and for one horrifying moment Liam thinks he’s going to run away.

He doesn’t.

Instead, Theo pushes himself up and catches Liam’s mouth is a surprisingly desperate kiss. The press of his mouth feels heavy with emotions that Theo doesn’t have words for yet. Liam understands. He kisses Theo back just as desperately.

“I want you,” Theo says against his mouth, his hands pushing at Liam’s shirt, moving the fabric so he can touch skin. “Please Liam?”

Liam’s head bobs. “Alright,” he says a little strangled at just the very thought of being with Theo in that way.

Theo sits up his fingers toying with the hem of Liam’s shirt. “Are you sure?”

Liam pushes himself up as well and kisses Theo soft and lingering on the lips. “I’m sure.”

He leans back and pulls off his shirt, the fabric slips from his fingers to the floor as he lays back and undoes the button of his jeans. Theo’s eyes go dark as he watches him.

Liam smirks and slows down, teasing his zipper so that it slowly parts to reveal the tented fabric of his boxers. His thumbs hook into his waist bands and then lazily push the garments down, exposing himself inch by tantalizing inch.

“Fuck,” he hears Theo breathe.

Then the chimera is moving again, his hands gripping at the ankles of Liam’s jeans and helping to ease them down before he throws them across the floor. Theo presses back up against Liams body to lathe kisses over the exposed flesh, his mouth latching onto the smooth skin just beneath Liam’s bellybutton and working it’s way up. Small bruises are left behind, bright red for a few beautiful moments before they fade away.

“Theo,” Liam groans his fingers brushing away dark hair so he can see Theo’s eyes as the chimera licks over one of his nipples. “I want to see you too.”

His other hand plucks at Theo’s shirt. “Show me?”

Theo leaves one last bite on his skin before sliding off the bed and languidly removing his clothes, each garment slowly falling to the floor until he’s bare for Liam’s eyes to see.

“You’re beautiful too,” Liam says and watches as the skin of Theo’s chest turns a pale pink at his words.

He holds out his arms, beckoning Theo to join him again and Theo does, easily falling into Liam’s embrace. Their mouths kissing every inch of skin they can reach as they entangle themselves in one another.

Liam is hard, the head of his cock leaking. It rubs against Theo’s soft skin, smearing precum against Theo’s thighs. He wants his mouth there, wants to lick away the evidence of his excitement and sink his teeth into the tan expanse of flesh until Theo whines.

Liam rolls them carefully, their bodies dangerously close to the edge of the bed, and settles himself atop Theo. Their cocks brush against one another tantalizingly and Liam can’t stop his hips from rocking, building up friction between them as his hands splay across Theo’s chest.

When Theo looks up at him with burning green eyes Liam feels his breath stutter in his chest. He’s never seen anything or anyone quite so breathtaking before. He’s suddenly glad that he kept these stupid glasses because they’ve given him this moment.

He rocks his hips a little faster and Theo’s head tips backs exposing his throat. Liam dips down and runs his tongue from the hollow of Theo’s throat to the edge of his chin where he bites down playfully.

A long low moan leaves Theo’s lips. The sound of it makes Liam shiver. He wants more of it, wants it louder, wants it chanting his name.

“Liam,” Theo says and for a moment Liam wonders if he had said all of that aloud. Theo’s hands clutch at him. “Stop, not yet.”

Theo’s fingers press against Liam roughly, trying to get him to stop moving. His voice is breathy when he tells Liam, “Want you in me.”

Liam has to close his eyes and take a moment to just breathe. “Okay.”

He leans forward, his hand sliding beneath one of his pillows and pulls out a nearly empty bottle of lubricant. Theo arches a brow at him curiously.

Liam gives a shy shrug. “I’m a horny teenager.”

He slides down Theo’s body dropping kisses as he goes. “Where do you keep your lube?”

“In my bedside drawer,” Theo says and spreads his legs so Liam can settle between them. “Like any respectable person.”

Liam rolls his eyes and nips sharply at Theo’s thigh in response.

Theo might actually have the thighs of a god. Liam can’t count the number of times he’s wanted to grip them between his hands or see them wrapped around his waist. He runs his fingers over them reverently, feels the soft hairs slide between his fingers as he makes his way down to Theo’s knees and then back up again.

Theo bends his knees and opens his legs even wider with a coy smile as though inviting Liam to do as he pleases.

Liam doesn’t turn down the invitation.

He leans down and presses a light kiss just inside one of Theo’s thighs, trails his lips over the warm skin. He leaves bruises along tanned flesh like a treasure map, a line of bright red marks leading him down to Theo’s leaking cock.

He mouths at the tip of it teasingly before sucking it into his mouth. The taste is bitter and thick but Liam thinks he might like it as he bobs his head once and feels Theo’s cock slide towards the back of his throat.

Theo’s hips jolt, his hands falling to the sheets and gripping tightly at the fabric. “Liam.”

Liam loves the way his name rolls off Theo’s tongue, full of need and raw desire. He fumbles for the bottle of lubricant laid next to him on the sheets and pops it open with a flick of his finger. The sticky liquid dribbles over his hands and onto the bed but Liam doesn’t care, it’s about to get even dirtier.

“Spread yourself for me?” he asks.

Theo nods his head, dark hair tangling on his pillow. Liam watches with rapt attention as Theo releases the sheets and reaches down to grip his own ass, opening himself up to Liam completely. It’s such a pretty sight.

He rubs his slick thumb along the tight ring of muscles leaving it shiny with lube. He dips his thumb inside slowly and stretches the rim, pulling it open and then letting it go before doing it all again.

Theo makes a noise of impatience and Liam ducks his head to hide his smile.

What a needy boy, Liam thinks as he slides his index finger over the opening and then slips it inside.

He pulls it out and slides it back in, this time crooking his finger and seeking out the little bundle of nerves that’ll have Theo begging for more.

He finds it, the pad of his finger pressing on it gently. Theo’s breath catches in his throat and then releases with a rough exhale of Liam’s name.

“More,” Theo says, his hips shifting trying to rock himself down on Liam’s finger. “Fuck, more, Liam.”

Liam pulls his hand back and thrusts back in with two fingers. He said Theo could have what ever he wanted. He meant it.

Theo’s head tips to the side, his teeth catching on the pillow and biting into it in an attempt to muffle his needy whines as Liam scissors his fingers, stretching Theo out.

Liam pulls his fingers back, leaves the tip of them on the edge of Theo’s rim. With his other hand he reaches up and cups Theo’s chin, turning his head back to Liam.

“You sound so pretty Theo,” Liam says rubbing his thumb along Theo’s bottom lip softly. “I want to hear you.”

Theo nods his head, and presses a kiss to Liam’s thumb. “Okay,” he whispers.

When liam presses back into Theo it’s with three fingers. Liam spreads them wide and Theo groans loudly his hands tightening their hold on his own ass.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Liam asks. Theo’s had so little control in his life, so little say in what happens to him and his body. Liam wants his express consent to continue.

“Yeah,” Theo nods his head but there’s a hesitance to him that keeps Liam from doing anything.

He leans over Theo bringing their faces closer together and asks. “What is it?”

“I want...” Theo says slowly. Liam feels as one of Theo’s thighs hooks around him.

And then, Theo rolls them away from the edge back to the center of the bed. Theo’s settles atop him so that Liam is looking up at him. The chimera shuffles closer, his thighs caging Liam in.

“I want to do it like this,” Theo tells him.

“Fuck,” Liam chokes out at the realization that Theo wants to ride him.

“Yeah, okay,” Liam says his voice strangled. “Jesus, Theo, anything you want.”

“Careful littlewolf,” Theo says lowly and rocks his hips down, their cocks sliding together. “That’s an awfully big promise.”

“I mean it though,” Liam tells him as seriously as he can with Theo moving on top of him the way that he is.

Theo’s hips stop, his eyes going soft as he looks down at Liam. Warm hands caress Liam’s stomach as Theo whispers. “I know, Liam.”

Those same hands travel down to Liam’s cock and grip him. A thumb swipes lazily over the sticky slit and Theo’s lips quirk up into a smirk. “Right now though, I want you in me.”

Theo shifts his hips, lining Liam’s cock up with ass and lowers himself down onto it. Liam nearly bites through his bottom lip at the feeling. Theo is so hot inside and tight, his ass squeezing around Liam’s cock. It’s too much and not enough.

“Fuck,” Theo whimpers his hips moving in little circles. “You’re thick Liam.”

Liam reaches out with shaky hands, his fingers caress over Theo’s hips and down around to his ass where he grips Theo’s cheeks and spreads Theo open further. He wants to move, wants to rock up into the delicious feeling of Theo’s body but he won’t let himself— not until Theo’s ready.

There’s a shifting of weight and then Theo is lifting himself, his movements slow and careful as he gets used to Liam’s cock and then drops back down. He does it again and again, building up a rhythm.

The tempo is slow and teasing, each movement kindling the fire burning beneath their skin until it rages.

Theo lowers himself harder, faster, his cock smacking against Liam’s stomach and leaving droplets if precum on Liam’s skin. It’s the hottest thing Liam has ever seen.

“Theo,” he moans out as Theo’s thighs tremble around him.

Theo nods his head and braces his hands on Liam’s chest. It’s all the confirmation that Liams needs. He moves his hands back to Theo’s hips, grips him tightly and then thrusts.

His hands lift and drop Theo, their bodies meeting again and again, thrust for thrust. Liam’s senses dwindle down to only Theo. Theo’s breathy voice, his excited scent, his sweat slick skin.

When Theo comes all over Liam’s stomach and chest it’s too much. The heat of his release burns into Liam, the smell of it intoxicates him. Liam comes with a loud moan of Theo’s name and trembles beneath Theo’s body.

They come down together slowly, chests heaving for breath. Theo’s nose is tucked into his neck, his fingers wrapped tight around Liam’s arms.

Liam pulls Theo even closer, squeezing the chimera to his body uncaring that he’s smearing the cum all over between them.

“I love you,” he tells Theo again, whispering the words into Theo’s hair.

He feels as Theo’s lips move silently against his skin, etching the words I love you too into his neck.

His heart feels ridiculously full as Theo looks up and fixes the glasses that sit slightly askew on Liam’s face for him and then kisses his nose. “We should get cleaned up.”

Liam agrees, his body is covered in sweat and cum but he doesn’t want to move yet. “Later,” he tells Theo. “I want to stay here with you for a little longer.”

“Dork,” Theo mumbles his cheeks going red but he doesn’t argue. Instead he slides back beneath Liam’s chin. “Just a little longer.”

 


End file.
